House of Anubis Returns! Season 2!
by fabinaforeverandever02
Summary: Starting after prom,Nina and Fabian are finally a couple. But what happens when Fabian gets jealous of Nina's ex? Will Joy be a problem? Fluffy!  Rated T for mention of rape and some snogging! FINAL CHAPTER IS UP! REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Hey guys! I've decided to make a FABINA story that starts after prom from season 1. I do not own HOA or any of the characters, though I would soooo own Brad Kavanagh if I could :)) BTW THIS FIRST CHAPTER IS KINDA LONG!**

NINA'S POV:

I hung on Fabian's arm as we walked back to the house that night. My hand intertwined with his. I leaned my head against his shoulder. He smelt so good. He must have been able to tell I was tired because he leaned over in my ear and whispered, "Do you want me to carry you the rest of the way"? "No, its ok Fabes I'm good".

He smiled that smile that always melted by heart and made me blush. "I can't believe this is really happening", I sighed. "Me either. I'm still shocked you feel the same way about me". "Whats not to like about you? Your sweet, kind, smart, and funny", I blushed after saying that out loud.

"Your so beautiful when you blush Nina", he replied. He bent his head down slowly and I meet him halfway, kissing him passionately but gently.

Amber told me he had never kissed anyone before, but I'm not lying when I say he was REALLY good at it.

We stood there for a moment after breaking the kiss, just holding eachother. His arms protectively around my waist.

I felt like I should have told him I loved him right then and there, but I didn't want to embarrass myself if he didn't feel the same way. Maybe it was to soon for all of that.

Once we were back at the house, Amber practically tackled me. Everyone had something to say, it was either _Aww_, or _Its about time_.

Thankfully soon everyone left us alone again and gave us some space, but not before Amber whispered in my ear about telling her everything after lights out.

Mara was giggling at Mick from the living room as they got comfy on the couch together. Patricia was talking to Joy before she had to go back to the hotel where her and her dad were staying. Jerome was nowhere to be found. And Alfie was giving Amber a kiss on the cheek at the bottom of the stairs. And here I was standing in the hallway with the most amazing guy in the world.

JOY'S POV:

"Come on Joy, its all over now. Your dads got to let you stay", Patrica said as we sat at the kitchen table. It was getting late and I knew dad would be back shortly so we could go back to the hotel.

All these relationships were making me sick. How had everyone hooked up like this?

I knew secretly Patricia had feelings for Jerome, which I didn't even know was possible. She told me not to say anything and that she thought Jerome felt the same but they hadn't talked about it. And now Mara couldn't shut up her laughing for 10 seconds to let me have peace of mind.

But worst of all was watching Fabian and Nina. I didn't know her very well and she seemed nice but I had a secret desire of crushing her the way she was crushing my heart right now by holding on to Fabian in possibly the longest hug in the country of England.

"Hello?". Patricia was waving her hand in front of my face. "Sorry, but yeah I'll talk to him about it. I'll call you tomorrow too."

My phone was ringing from my pocket. I pulled it out and answered it. "Darling, I'm out front in the cab. Its time to go." "Ok I'm coming Dad".

I shut the phone and gave Patricia a hug. I didn't feel like disturbing the other live birds so I left quietly while Victor who was in a terrible mood due to the nights events told everyone it was time for bed.

FABIAN'S POV:

Nina's hair smelt like strawberries. She was resting her head on my chest and I buried my face in her beautiful hair. How did I get so lucky to have this amazing girl?

It just felt so right standing there holding each other, my arms wrapped around her waist. Amber told me it makes a girl feel safe when you do that. I'm not sure why we all go to Amber for this stuff. But I wanted to make sure Nina knew I wanted to keep her safe because I cared so much about her.

"Alright now, time for bed all of you. Its after 1:00 in the morning", said Victor from the top of the stairs.

I let out a soft sigh. Nina pulled her head up and smiled at me. I smiled back. We held hands as I walked her upstairs.

Once we got to her door she hugged me again and whispered "Goodnight Fabes". I kissed her again, softly. I had never kissed a girl before Nina. I hope I was doing this right. She rested her hand on the back of my neck and the other in my hair. I kissed her deeper. I pressed my tounge on the outside of her mouth and she granted me permission to enter. We did this for several minutes before I finally had to break away.

"Goodnight Nina Martin". Even though I wanted to stay with her all night I had to leave. I watched to go into her room, and then I walked back down the stairs smiling like the sensitive, goofy, dork I was. How Nina liked these things about me I do not know but I'm glad she did.

**Hope you liked it! I should be updating later today or tomorrow. Review plz! (:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2!**

**Hey guys, this is the second chapter! But I have some bad knews… I don't own HOA of any of the characters:( **

**Here we go!**

NINA'S POV:

After making-out with Fabian for a few minutes, I had to go. 1) because I didn't want him getting in trouble with Victor, and 2) I was running out of breath. He watched me go into my room, before he left. Once inside I couldn't stop smiling. It was dark.

Until Amber flipped on the lights. "Ok now tell everything!" She practically yelled.

I sighed and layed on my bed. She walked over and sat on the end. "Come on Nina! Spill! Ive been working to hard to make this relationship happen, just to be blocked out".

"ok", I said sitting up. Amber started bouncing up and down in excitement.

"Nothing happened really Amber. But I can say he is a great kisser! It just all felt so right".

"Aww, Nina and Fabian, Nina and Fabian", she chanted.

"Yeah", I blushed,"Except for when Joy was giving me the death glare when Fabian and I were in the hallway. What the story about them Ams?"

"Nothing really, I don't think. All I know is Joy totally fancied Fabian the whole time she was here. I don't think he ever felt the same way though".

"Oh". "Ok but back to the whole kissing part. What were you two doing for exactly 7 and a half minutes outside the door?", Amber asked.

"Answer that one for yourself", I blushed and turned off my lamp.

"Oh, fine then", Amber said walking back to her bed. "Nina and Fabian, Nina and Fabian", she whispered.

Nina responded with singing, "Alfie and Amber, Alfie and Amber".

"Shut up", Amber laughed and then cut out her lights.

FABIAN'S POV: 

I snuck down the stairs quietly. Victor wasn't I his office, but I heard faint noises coming from the cellar.

Once I was in my room, I was surprised to see Mick, Alfie, and Jerome waiting for me. "Whats going on?" I asked

"Why don't you tell us whats going on", replied Jerome. They all cracked a smile.

"What are you talking about?" "Were talking about you and Nina mate", replied Mick.

I blushed and sat down on my bed. "Come on Fabian its been a great night for all of us. We just want to know", said Alfie

"Nothing happened guys".

"Did you kiss her?", asked Jerome. "Duh didn't you see us on the stage".

"Come on mate were talking about after", Mick layed down on his bed tossing a football in the air.

"Yeah, a few times. I think we even made out a few minutes ago", I blushed again.

"There we go Fabian", said Alfie laughing.

"Well what about you and Amber?", Jerome asked. Alfie quickly shut up. "I don't really know. We had a lot of fun ya know, but I didn't get the guts to ask her out again."

"You didn't get the guts to kiss her either", clarified Jerome with a smirk on his face.

"Shut up Jerome. What about you? Where were you after prom?", I asked.

"Um, taking a walk", he said shyly.

"Why?", asked Mick.

"Girls are so confusing. I think Patricia is sending me mixed signals. We danced with eachother, and I even kissed her. I think she likes me but we never talk about it, or us", he confessed.

Everyone was quiet. "You fancy Patricia", asked Mick.

This was hard for all of us to understand. Though in a weird way I could see Jerome and Patricia being a couple.

"Yeah, I guess so. But don't say anything. Especially to Amber, Alfie.", glared Jerome

"Oh come on! You could have a scrapbook in no time", Alfie laughed.

"Alfie I swear if you say anything." But Alfie was running out the door already pretending to text Amber. Jerome got up and ran after him.

"I'm going to bed", I said as I got under the sheets.

"me too", Mick said. He cut of the lights sending darkness throughout the room.

I layed there silently thinking about Nina. About how beautiful she was, how nice, sweet, selfess and kind she was. How her hair smelled like strawberries and how she tasted like peppermint. Before falling asleep I whispered silently to myself something cheesy from Mary Poppins, "Nina you are practically perfect in every way".

**Aww! Is Joy going to do anything about Nina and Fabian? What about Nina's ex, when will he come in? What will happen? **

**I should update pretty soon:) REVIEW! PLEASE**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3!**

**Here is the next chapter:) You guys are great!**

**Brad Kavanagh- Fabinaforeverandever02 does not own HOA, though she does wish she owned me!**

**Fabinaforeverandever02- You got that right;)**

JOY'S POV:

So my dad has agreed to letting me stay at Anubis House. The only thing is, is he doesn't know if they'll have room for me. He's going to talk to Victor and Mr. Sweet later.

I was thinking all night about Fabian and Nina. Fabian should be happy. But maybe he would be happier with me!

I totally have dibs anyways. I pulled out my cell and called Patricia. She answered on the second ring. "Hello"?

"Hey its Joy". "Joy! What did your dad say?", she asked.

"He told me I could come back. There going to see if they can get me back in Anubis House too."

"That's great! You could totally room with Mara and me. We'll make room! You should tell him that".

"Yeah I will. Bye Trish". "Bye Joy".

All I know is that I will find a way into Anubis house, and claim Fabian as mine from there.

He has to like me as much as I like him. Nina is so a cover up. I'll set things strait. And who knows maybe Nina and I will be friends after I crush her tiny little heart. **(A/N: Evil huh? For all of you Joy fans out there I might make her nice later. Everyones gotta love a little drama though)**

NINA'S POV:

I woke up to Amber shaking me. "Finally!", she exclaimed.

"What", I asked sitting up.

"We over slept by a lot Nins. Come on you need to get dressed. Breakfast ends in 15 minutes".

"I thought we didn't eat breakfast until 9:30 on Saturadays?"

"Yeah its 10:15", said Amber grabbing her cell off of her bed. "What do you think of my outfit", she asked modeling it for me.

She was wearing white knee length jeans, a shiny light pink tank with a white camisole, and sparkly pink sandals.

"You look great Ams, total 10", I said pulling off the covers.

"I know right. Victoria Beckham always said, there is no such thing as an ugly outfit. Just ugly people in the outfit. Anyways Nins, I picked out an outfit for you too." She said pointing to the outfit hung on the dresser doors.

She had picked out a royal blue, red and white summer dress with white sandals. "Thanks Ams", I said.

"No probs. I'm thinking about skipping whats left of breakfast and staying up here to read my "PINK IS PERFECTION" magazine anyways."

I sighed at her and her pink obsessions and started getting dressed. But she turned on some music. She said it helps her read. You gotta love her.

FABIAN'S POV:

I wondered if Nina was ok. She was never this late to breakfast. Amber hadn't come down either, but Amber skipped breakfast every now and again anyways.

Jerome and Patricia were being very quiet. She had been all talk about how Joy was coming back, but once Jerome entered things got quiet. If Joy does come back I hope she understands that we can't be an item. Even though I never wanted to be in the first place. Nina means to much to me to loose.

Mick and Mara were talking and laughing about last nights events and Alfie was trying to talk himself into asking Amber out. I got up from the table to go upstairs and check on Nina.

Once I was outside her door I knocked. I thought I heard noise from the inside but I wasn't sure. Nobody told me to "come in", or "hold on". The door was unlocked anyways so I opened it quietly to find Nina's bed empty. I heard a gasp and before I knew it I had the door all the way open and Nina was standing there getting dressed already in her underwear. I closed my eyes.

"Oh my god. Nina I'm so sorry". I heard Amber walk in front of me "Fabian Rutter get out now. You are so low and discusting, I should slap you right now". After saying that Amber pushed me out the door and slammed it in my face.

I felt terrible. Its not like it was an ugly scene, except for the whole Amber part, but it made me feel better when I head Nina's laugh from the inside. I went down stairs and finished eating.

NINA'S POV:

After seeing the look on Fabians face when he saw me I couldn't help but laugh. Amber had yelled in his face and thrown him out the door before he could even take two breaths.

I walked downstairs to the kitchen. Once Fabian saw me his face got really red. He got up and whispered, "Can I talk to you in the hall real quick"?

"Sure", I smiled at the rest of the table as they watched up leave.

"Nina I am so sorry. I don't want you to think I'm a creep or anything. I swear I didn't know you were getting dressed I was just worried about …"

I cut him off with a kiss that lasted about 30 seconds. "Its ok Fabes. Actually I thought it was funny and besides Im glad it was you instead of Jerome or Alfie.

Fabian laughed. He pulled me in for another quick kiss.

"I hope I'm not interupping anything dears but Nina, you have a call", said Trudy.

"thanks Trudy. Go on I'll see you in there", I said to Fabian.

I walked over to the phone and picked it up. "Hello".

"NINA MARTIN", said the voice.

"Ray?", I asked.

"Yeah oh my gosh its so good to talk to you."

"Reagan, Its good to talk to you too! Whats up"?

"Well anyways I'm coming to visit you!"

"No way! That's great when will you be hear"? Fabian came around the corner waiting on me patiently. I smiled at him.

"In 5 minutes." There was another voice beside her that said something like, "Reagan I though we were going to surprise her!".

"Who's with you?"

"Oh umm that's Brad. From home. He said he just had to come and see you too". I looked at Fabian quickly to see if he heard that. I don't think he did.

"Anyways Nins, we gotta go now but we'll see you real soon! Bye" The line went dead.

I put up the phone. "Who was that", asked Fabian taking my hand. "Um some of my friends from home. There on there way and should be here in like 2 minutes".

"Nina! I can't wait to meet some of your friends from home!", said Amber walking down the stairs. Alfie was there in an instant, beside her. "Whos all coming?", Alfie asked.

"Um just Reagan and Brad". Fabians arm tightened around me when I said Brads name. Sometimes I loved how guy were so territorial.

The doorbell rang and Mick got it. Reagan ran right up to me and hugged me. Then Brad walked in. "Nina!", he yelled and then he picked me up and spun me around. The whole time I could feel Fabians eyes on me and Brad. I hope he wasn't getting jealous.

**Review please! I'm thinking about Joy and Brad teaming up to separate Fabina what do you think? Next one should be up soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4!**

_**Hey guys! I've decided to dedicate the chapter to Nabian8735! She has given me the most positive reviews and I know she will be a dedicated reader. Also check out her new series that she should be coming out with soon. I know she will have an amazing story! Thanks Nabian8735(:**_

**Alright guys, here is the next chapter. Let me know if you have any ideas I can throw into the story. I'm open for anything pretty much(: BTW our other couples will FINALLY be getting together in this chapter. Sorry for the wait you Patricia/Jerome, and Alfie/Amber fans.**

**Jerome- Fabinaforeverandever02 does not own HOA or any of the characters.**

**Fabinaforeverandever02- Thank you Jerome.**

**Jerome- that will be 5 pounds please.**

**Fabinaforeverandever02- How about I get you a girlfriend in the story.**

**Jerome- That could work…**

FABIAN'S POV:

I watched as Brad hugged Nina for what seemed like forever. When he set her down I didn't like how far down his hands were past her waist.

Nina must have noticed how on edge I was because she backed up and held my hand again. The best part was watching Brads face.

"Guys this is Reagan and Brad. And this is Mara, Mick, Jerome, Patricia, Alfie, Trudy, my best British friend Amber, and my boyfriend Fabian".

Nina and Amber took Reagan up to their room. Mick, Mara, and Alfie were watching TV in the living room. And Jerome and Patricia were talking in the corner.

"So your dating Nina now huh", Brad said walking over to me.

"Yeah", I said.

"She's cool huh. Let me tell you something though, if you hurt her I will hurt you and that is a promise."

Brad walked into the kitchen. I can't believe he thought I would do that to Nina.

He doesn't really know me though. But he does care about Nina which is cool for her but from the boyfriend perspective its not cool for me. I have to ask Nina about him though.

I walked upstairs to her room and knocked. She opened the door and smiled. "Hey babe".

"Hey beautiful. Can I talk to you?"

"Sure", we walked to the hallway.

"Whats the deal with Brad", I asked calmly. I didn't want her to think I was jealous.

"Oh. Nothing Fabes. Hes just a really good friend. We used to go out but we broke up."

"what happened"? I hope she didn't think I was getting to personal.

"He kinda cheated on me. He hurt me I guess."

I pulled Nina into a hug. I wasn't trying to get her upset. "I'm ok Fabes".

I lifted her head up and kissed her slowly. Soon we were making out again. I really liked this girl so much. I was in love with her. Ever since I first saw her. I wanted to just hold her forever.

She pulled away. "I love you Nina".

She smiled up at me. "I love you too Fabian so much".

"You do?" She nodded and gave me a peck on the lips before going back into her room.

JEROME'S POV:

"I really like you Patricia. I've liked you for a long time I guess. I've just never admitted it to myself."

Patricia smiled at him. "I like you too Jerome."

"Then will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes", Patricia giggled as he took her hands. He kissed her passionately but carefully. "meet me after lights out tonight in the hallways to the guys rooms".

She nodded. They walked together to the living room where everyone shared "congratulations".

NINA'S POV:

"So whats up with you and this super-hot British boyfriend you got Nins"? asked Reagan.

They were all still up in her and Ambers room with Reagan. "Fabian?"

"Fabian and Nina have totally been fancying eachother the whole time they've been here. And they have FINALLY got together. Are they not the cutest couple or what?" Amber cut it.

"Ams shut up", I said.

"Brad looked totally crushed after he saw Fabian. He still has feelings for you, you know?"

" I can't do that to myself again Ray. Besides Fabian is perfect."

"I know Nins but hes so different now. He's really changed! But I don't care I just want you to be happy".

"Fabian told me he loves me". I said. Ambers phone dropped from her hands to the floor.

"Nina! OMG! WWVBD right now?"

Reagan gave me a confused look and I whispered, "what would victoria beckham do".

"This is so great Nins! I have to tell everyone."

"no Amber not right now". "Fine", she said. Her phone vibrated from the floor. She read the message and said, "Patricia just texted me and said her and Jerome are an item now! And that Joys on her way to Anubis house right now and shes going to stay in her and Maras room."

Joy. I really hope things go ok with her back. I don't have a problem with her I just don't know how she feels about Fabian and I. But mostly I was shocked about hearing about Jerome and Patrica. Where did that come from? Someone knocked on the door. Amber got it.

"Hey can I talk to Nina"?

It was Brad. "Sure", said Amber letting him in. "I'm going downstairs to talk to Patricia before Joy gets back. Want to come Reagan?"

"Sure", Reagan got up from the floor and left Brad and me alone.

FABIAN'S POV:

I was downstairs watching Patricia and Jerome laughing at eachother. This was very strange to me. I guess it was a shock to everyone else to because we all just starred.

Reagan and Amber came downstairs without Nina. Then the door opened and Joy walked in. She looked at me and smiled. I waved but didn't stare back. We all walked to greet her. Patricia was first, of course. When it was my turn she gave me a really long hug, much longer than the others.

I could see Reagan staring at me confused. Great I hope she doesn't say anything even though she doesn't know who Joy is. I pulled away and walked behind the others.

Nina hadn't come down so I walked up stairs to check on her.

I heard voices in her room so I pressed my ear against the door. I could faintly hear Nina say something like, "No, what are you doing, stop it."

I opened the door to see Brad on top of her pinning her down and kissing her. "What are you doing?" I asked fuming.

Brad got off. And came at me acting like he was going to hit me, but I ducked and punched him in the face. He landed on the floor. Nina was crying on the bed. I picked her up on my lap and held her tightly. "Fabian, I'm so sorry. I love you so much. Thank you".

"Its ok Nina I know, I love you too. I'm just glad I came up here".

The others came to the doorway to see Brad unconscious and Nina crying in my arms. Reagan, Amber, Patricia, and Mara ran over to her. Joy just stood in the hallway while Brad got up and left the room.

ALFIE'S POV:

After a while Nina and Fabian were still in Nina's room probably making out again. Jerome and Patricia were with Mara and Mick watching TV, Reagan went to hunt Brad down, and nobody knew where Joy was.

I was walking with Amber hand and hand down to the pond. She was talking about something she read in a magazine. It's a good thing I was a good listener. But then suddenly I found one way to shut her up at least a little.

I kissed her deeply. I couldn't believe I just got the guts to do that. The best part was is she kissed back.

"Oh Alfie, Its about time!" she said smiling. I laughed. She was anything and everything I wanted. "Will you go out with me Amber"?

I half expected her to say something like _WWVBD_, but instead she kissed me again and nodded at me. YES!

**AWW! What a great ending! Where did Brad go? Where did Joy go? Will the relationships last? What really happened in the room with Brad and Nina? Why is Jerome meeting Patricia in the hall?**

**Should be updating soon! So check often(: **_**10 REVIEW PLEASE! **_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5!**

_**Hey again! I wanted to dedicate this chapter to jellybean96! She was the first one to come up with an idea and her comments have been a great help to me. Be sure to check out her fanfiction page!**_

**Hey guys here the next chapter! I know my story doesn't really ever talk about Mara and Mick, but truthfully I just don't see any fun there. Wheres the drama? Sorry to all you Mara/Mick fans. There still in the story you just never get their POVs. Maybe in the future though(:**

**I don't own HOA or the characters!**

FABIAN'S POV:

Nina and I had just finished making out in her room. We were laying on her bed and she was resting on my chest. I finally asked though, I just had to know what happened.

"Nina please tell me what happened with Brad", I said stroking her hair.

"Are you sure Fabes?", she asked me looking up.

"Yes Nina please".

She layed there for a second before she started, "He came in and sat down on my bed with me. He was talking about everything that was going on at home and what I was missing. Then he apologized for everything. He told me he still liked me and that if you did anything to me that he would hurt you. Then out of nowhere he started kissing me. Saying that you would never be able to kiss me like the way he does. I tried to shove him off of me but he was to strong so he pinned me down. Then you came in and that was all. I was so scared Fabian."

She started crying again and I held her next to me kissing her forehead. "Nina if he ever touches you again let me know. I won't let him hurt you, I promise."

"Fabian.."

"What is it Nins"?

"For the record, you're a way better kisser than he is".

JOY'S POV:

I followed Brad outside. I had an idea. Once he saw me he was about to leave again, but I told him I had a job for him. I guess it was his curiosity because he stayed.

"You know Fabian?"

"Sadly. Why?" he asked

"Do you like Nina"?

"Is it that obvious? I don't even know who you are, but I've screwed up again".

"I'm Joy. And I like Fabian, and now that I know you have feelings for Nina I need your help".

He just stared at me. "Listen I want to break them up", I said.

"how are we going to do that", he asked.

"Simple, you earn Nina's trust again. Then we spend time with them separately and make them both mad. Then were both there for the tears, so bam were in." I told him.

" I like the way you think"

I smiled, "I'm sure you do, but now we have to rehearse your good guy speech when you go to talk to Nina and Fabian again"

NINA'S POV:

Fabian and I were still laying together. Trudy would be calling us down for dinner soon. I secretly hoped Brad would go back to the hotel for dinner instead of staying with us.

There was a knock on the door. Then it opened. It was Brad.

Fabian's arm tightened around me. "We don't feel like taking right now", Fabian said to him.

"Listen, I know you guys shouldn't trust me. I understand. Nina I have no idea what came over me. I would never treat you that way. And honestly Fabian I'm glad you came in. I'm afraid of what might have happened if you didn't. You have a really great guy there Nins. But please can I talk to you alone. I'll sit over on the other bed and we'll leave the door unlocked. The second you feel uncomfortable all you have to do is ask Fabian to come back in. Please Nins".

I looked at Fabian. I could tell he didn't want to leave me alone, but he got up and whispered in my ear that he would be right outside the door. He kissed my forehead and then shut the door.

Brad was on Ambers bed. "Nina please I need you to forgive me. I'm not asking for anything more just to be your friend. I really care about you Nina. I guess I just had one of those moments. I was so jealous when I saw Fabian. I guess it just all caught up with me."

He sat there silently. Then he got up and walked over to the bed slowly making sure it was ok with me. I didn't do anything to stop him. He sat beside me. "Please Nins. I feel horrible".

I hugged him and let him know it was ok. It would just take a while for everything to be the same again. My phone fell off my lap when I stood up to hug him and hit the floor. Fabian must have been right by the door because even with that sound he was in the room in a second.

FABIAN'S POV:

I was surprised to see Nina hugging him. It was ok with me I was just still really angry with him and I didn't like he was hugging her either. I know I can be picky sometimes but I don't think a guy should be hugging a girl who isn't his girlfriend so tightly like that. It was almost like he was trying to feel her up just not with his hands.

They pulled away just as Trudy called for dinner. Nina and I walked down together. It was strange to see everyone as a couple. Mick and Mara, Amber and Alfie, Patricia and Jerome. Joy, Brad, and Reagan were the only outsiders though.

Joy stared at me all night. I think Nina noticed because she got a little snappy with her but I squeezed her hand reassuringly.

After dinner Nina had to say goodbye to Brad and Reagan. Reagan and Amber were going shopping the next day, but Brad would still be coming over. He asked Trudy what time breakfast was.

Nina and I spend about an hour watching tv together before she had to take a shower and go to bed.

Right after lights out though after Mick was sleeping someone snuck into my room. I thought it was Nina because they sat at the end of my bed and layed next to me. It was so dark but the weird thing was is how her hair smelled like apples. Maybe she just used Ambers. She must have been scared but I put her under the covers with me and held her close.

NINA'S POV:

I got out of bed to go see Fabian. I couldn't sleep. Maybe it was all the mixed emotions about everything that happened that day.

When I got to the hallway I heard someone behind the column. I looked around it to see Patricia and Jerome making out. GROSS, I thought. I finally got the Fabians door and opened it slowly trying not wake snoring Mick up. But when I turned my head to Fabians bed he wasn't alone. They were laying together, holding eachother.

I don't know how Mick slept through this next part but somehow his snoring must have blocked out all the talking. I flipped on the light to see Fabian and….JOY!

Fabian opened his eyes to see tears falling down my face. "How could you? I j..just hate you!" I yelled

Fabian looked confused before he looked to see who was beside him. He threw the covers off and just out of bed in only his boxers.

I turned out of the room crying hysterically. "Nina wait please!"

He ran out of the room followed by a smiling Joy.

Jerome and Patrica must have heard because they came out from hiding. "Nina what happened" Patricia asked.

"I wa..walked in there a..and he wa..was with j..joy. They we..were sleeping tog..together."

Patricia hugged me tightly. "I'm so sorry". Fabian started walking towards me with his robe on. Thankfully Jerome walked in front of him and wouldn't let him near me.

"What is your problem", he asked Fabian.

"Its not what it looks like Nina, I love you", he said around Jerome.

Patricia led me upstairs. "I hate you Fabian", I said before he was out of site.

Once I was in my room Patricia sat me down. "don't mind Joy. She thinks Fabian likes her. She just doesn't understand".

Amber turned on the lamp. "whats going on its only 12 and…NINA! Whats wrong"

Patricia explained everything. "That stupid boy! What was he doing", Amber said.

"Thanks you guys but I'm really tired." I told them

Amber and Patricia left me alone and soon I was sleeping with never ending tears spilling from my face.

**New chapter up soon! REVIEW**

**What will happen with Fabina? Will Brad get his shot? What does Joy have to say? What was going through Fabians mind during the whole misunderstanding?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6!**

_**This chapter is dedicated to: sem97! She tells it how it is and is a great supporter! If you ever need help when you get stuck she's going to be a great one to help you. Check out her page! Thank you sem97!**_

**Hey guys! Its finally up! I've been writing forever! I don't own HOA or the characters(: **

FABIAN'S POV:

All I could see was Nina's face. I hurt her and I promised her I wouldn't. Stupid Joy, stupid, stupid Joy.

Her tear streaked face when she told me she hated me was the worst. Jerome and Patricia were disappointed too. By breakfast everyone would know. I didn't even do anything.

I had to talk to her..alone.

I turned to face Joy. "What were you thinking Joy"?

"What Fabian? Come on everyone already knows you didn't really like Nina. I just helped you in a way you don't understand. You don't have to put up with her anymore. Its just you and me. Come on lets go back to bed Fabes."

"No Joy get away from me! I don't like you. I love Nina. She was everything I ever wanted and you just ruined that for me. Do you hate me that much"?

"What! No Fabes come on your just tired. I'll take you back to bed".

"No Joy go to your room. Now!"

Joy walked upstairs not before winking at me. All I wanted to do was cry, to break down. My life was over. It was ruined. I had to make things right with someone first. I knocked on Jerome's door.

He opened it. "Please Jerome let me talk". I knew he didn't feel like it but we went to the bottom of the stairs. "Hold on Fabian give me a sec".

Jerome ran upstairs and came back down after a few minutes. He had Patricia and Amber with him.

"Fabian I cant believe you. Why are we here Jerome. You guys didn't see Nina shes in pieces crying herself to sleep", Amber said.

"I told Fabian I'd hear him out. And I think it would be a good idea of you did to" Jerome said.

"Whatever just hurry it up" Patricia said leaning her head on Jerome's shoulder.

"I don't know what to do. Nina was everything to me. I can't believe this just happened. Before you say anything I honestly didn't know it was Joy. I thought it was Nina. She didn't say anything she just layed down and I figured Nina had a bad dream. It was really dark and I was so tired. I tried to do what a boyfriend should do. I held her close and I comforted her. I thought it was Nina I really did. When Nina flipped the light and I saw her face. She was so hurt. I was so confused until I saw Joy. I jumped out of bed and tried to explain but she wouldn't let me. She…she told me she hated me. My heart broke when she told me that. I thought it was her. I really did. I think Joy has gone crazy. She thinks I like her but..but I love Nina. I would never do that to her."

I cried for a while and they just sat there. I'm not sure if they were trying to comfort me or not I think they were all just taking it in.

"I cant believe im saying this but I believe you Fabian", said Amber.

"Me too", Patricia agreed.

"I'm really sorry mate", Jerome told me.

"What am I going to do?" I asked

Amber was the first to talk, " Shes so sad right now. I feel horrible for her. And its all a misunderstanding."

NINA'A POV:

Amber's alarm went off at 7:00. I didn't feel going downstairs to see anyone. I didn't feel like moving, or even breathing. Tomorrow would be worse, when I had to go back to school and face everyone here. They would all know I was cheated, and used. Just like last time.

She cut it off and walked over to the closet. I kept my eyes closed, I really didn't feel like talking right now.

She walked over to me and shook me until I would respond. "Nina come on. Let me do your make-up. I can cover up the redness really good."

I layed there. "Nina please. I know you really aren't feeling good right now, but we don't want people to play more attention to you if you don't show up for Trudy's Sunday morning brunch."

I opened my eyes. And got out of bed looking into the mirror. "Reagan can't see me like this. She'll never leave."

"Don't worry were going out shopping today anyways. You only have to do this for 2 days and then she'll be back home."

As Amber finished my make-up and hair I got dressed and walked down stairs to find everyone including Brad at the table.

I couldn't look at Fabian or Joy. Patricia was nice enough to switch seats with me.

I looked down the whole meal. Not meeting anybodys eyes. Finally Brad whispered to me, "Nins, what wrong? Please tell me. You have me very worried".

"Later", I told him quietly.

After brunch Reagan and Amber had gone shopping. Mara was tutoring Mick on the couch. Fabian sat silently in the chair looking sad. Jerome was taking a nap, of course. And I think Patricia and Joy were arguing.

I never wanted to come in between Patricia and Joy like that. They've always been best friends but I think Patricia sees a change in her too.

Brad came up to me and asked me to go on a walk with him. I agreed.

Fabian's eyes followed me all the way out the door.

Once we were outside Brad put his arm around my shoulder. "Nina whats going on?"

I was determined not to cry so I said in a tone without emotion, "Fabian cheated on me with Joy when he promised he wouldn't hurt me. Then he denied the whole thing even though I saw it myself".

"Nina I'm sorry."

I wasn't feeling very well. I was actually really tired. I hadn't gotten much sleep lately. I was going to reply to him, but then he was catching me. Why was I falling? And then there was a total blackout.

**What happened to Nina? When will Fabian be able to set things right?**

**REVIEW! Should update soon! (:**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7!**

**Ok here's the new chapter! I do not own HOA or any of the characters!**

FABIAN'S POV:

I was watching Mick stare at Mara as if she were talking in a language he didn't know while she tried to explain a chemistry problem.

The door opened but I didn't pay much attention to it, until Trudy yelled "Nina! What happened Brad?"

I ran to the foyer to see Nina hanging limply from Brads arms.

"I don't know. We were taking a walk and then she fell unconscious but I caught her".

"Take her to her room Brad please. Fabian come with me I need your help".

I followed Trudy and took some water bottles and washcloths to Nina's room. When I walked in Patricia and Mara were changing Nina. _Again? REALLY! _

"Can't you guys wait till I'm gone at least".

"Shut up Fabian. Its not the first time, as far as we've heard. And its not like your going to take a picture", Patricia said pulling Nina's shirt off. "Whoops shes not wearing a bra". My eyes widened and Patricia stared at me. "I was just kidding you perv."

"What? No I wasn't. Uh forget it. You know I wouldn't do that."

"Your to much of a goody goody Fabian. Wheres your purity ring?"

"In my room beca…..oh wait haha Patricia good one. You guys wont tell her that though right I don't want her to think that I'm lame or something".

"Don't worry Fabian, Nina has one too anyways", said Mara holing up a ring from Nina's bed side table.

"ok were done. She should be ok it those", said Patricia putting her other clothes in the hamper.

"Fabian were going to go she needs her rest. I'm sure you can stay in here if your quiet though. Trudy already kicked Brad out". Mara said grabbing the sheets and pulling them over her.

They left. I pulled up Amber's make-up chair and sat beside her. I stroked her hair gently. After a while I got bored though. But I wouldn't let myself leave her. I knew I couldn't. I ended up doing something I regret now.

I accidently found Nina's diary under her bed. I guess it was the desperation to know what I could do right to make things better that made me open it.

Dear Diary,

I don't know what I could love more about Fabian Rutter. His personality, his smile, the way he blushes. He is the greatest and the nicest person I think I've ever known or ever will know. Today he asked me to go to prom with him. Finally! It took like 5 tries. But I'm glad it happened. I feel like I've known him forever. I feel like I like him more than a friend every day. I think I could even be falling in love with him…..maybe:)

-Nina Martin

I smiled. I flipped a couple more pages before I found her last entry. It was from last night.

Dear Diary,

I can't sleep. I hope Amber doesn't notice the lamp on. I really feel like I need to get everything out. So here's the story. I couldn't sleep. Maybe it was from all the drama that's been going on with Brad and Joy. So I walked downstairs to find Fabian. I wanted to be with him, for him to hold me, for me to fall asleep in his arms. But instead I already had a replacement. Joy was with him. Cuddled to his chest. I was so hurt. I told him I hated him, more than once. I wouldn't let him explain. I didn't want to hear about how he realized how much more he loved Joy. But do I really hate him? Maybe you could call it "falling out of love". He promised he wouldn't do this. And I believed him. I trusted him. Thank god Patricia was there to help me to my room. I do feel bad for not letting him explain, but did I really want to hear his "sorry" explanation? Somehow this feels like the time Brad got drunk and tried to rape me. Maybe I've forgiven him too many times. He knew my values and my beliefs but he did that anyways. As long as we stay friends though I think everything will be ok. Fabian, even though I know you won't read this I want to tell you yes, I do still love you. I could never hate you. You've just lost my trust. At least unless you gain it back. I hope you do because I don't know how long I can live without you.

-Nina Martin

Brad tried to rape her? He would get it now! But I lost her trust. Now all I wanted was to get that back. But the really good news was, she didn't hate me. I just needed to explain everything. Nina please wake up, please. There was a knock on the door and I threw the book back under the bed.

The doctor stepped in the room and asked if it was ok that I waited outside a few minutes.

After a while the doctor told Trudy and I that Nina was just going through some sleep deprivation. All she needed was rest and then she would be fine again.

I wouldn't even leave her at night. I slept on the floor on a pallet Trudy made. Mick would bring my food upstairs at dinner and lunch. I only left when I had to use the bathroom or in the morning to take a quick shower and brush my teeth.

Trudy, Amber, Victor, and I were the only ones allowed. Except for when Mick brought food. But I was determined to be here when she woke up.

The next day around lunch I was practicing for what I was going to say when she finally woke up. I was saying something like, "Nina I Iove you and I'm so sorry for hurting you. I could never do that to you. You are everything to me and I care about you to much. That night I thought it was you in the bed, not Joy. I was so tired and it was dark. I thought it was you I was comforting. Nina please forgive me. I'm sorry".

"Fabian.."

"Nina?"

**Ooooh cliffhanger! Next chapter will be up soon. What will happen with Fabina? Will Joy give up the fight when Brad and Reagan leave or will she find another way?**


	8. Authors Note

**Hey guys! Please forgive me:( I know I havnet updated in 2 days. I have the chapters I just have 2 computers! I'm so sorry, it will be updated tomorrow! I love you guys! (:**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8!**

**IT IS! Haha, I don't own HOA or the characters….blah blah blah!**

NINA'S POV:

I don't know if he knew but I was listening to him reherse. I felt so bad for putting him thorugh that. He did nothing wrong. I'm so glad I heard him out.

"Fabian.."

"Nina?"

"Hey", I said quietly as I opened my eyes.

"Nina! I'm so sorry please let me explain everything."

"Its ok Fabes I just heard you" I told him. "I am so sorry I should have heard you out in the first place. How did I get into these clothes?"

"It's a long story Nins" he smiled at me.

"I love you Fabian and please forgive me for saying I hate you. I could never hate you".

"its ok Nina" He leaned over and kissed my gentley. I was still a little tired.

I punched him with my weak arms. "what was that for", he asked?

"For never telling me you have a six pack". He laughed.

"I'm sorry"

I let him go get everybody as they all rushed in giving me careful hugs.

"Nina! This sucks, I have to leave today we only have a few minutes left" Reagan told me.

"I'm sorry I didn't get to hang with you more" I told her.

"Its ok Nins I totally understand. I have to get going right now though! If you ever get rid of that boy of yours I'll take him" she whispered in my ear.

"It ok Ray. Tell Gran I miss her so much and I love her to death and I can't wait to see her again. And everyone else too. But please don't tell them about this accident I don't want them getting worried. The last thing I need are more surprise visits".

"You got it Nins! I'll miss you. Call me sometime though or text me I just don't want to loose touch".

"we won't" I told her. I smiled at her as she left the room to say goodbye to everyone else and get her stuff in the cab.

Amber stayed in the room to talk to me after she shooed everyone out. "Nina, Fabian never left you for a second. He had all his meals delivered and he slept on the floor even though sometimes he would snore and I've have to throw a pillow at him". She laughed

"He's really great isn't he" I asked

"He really is! Maybe the house can all go on a date together sometime. That would be so much fun!"

"Yeah it would be". Somebody knocked on the door. It was Brad.

"Hey Amber do you mind if I talk to Nina real fast before I leave"?

"Ok. I'll be downstairs Nina".

"Ok Ams".

FABIAN'S POV:

We were all telling Reagan goodbye when Patricia and everyone else were asking if Nina and I were back together.

"Yea, I think so" I told them.

Everyone got excited for us. "Hey why don't we all go on a group date"? Amber asked. I thought it sounded pretty fun. "Hey Amber wheres Nina"?

"Upstairs with Brad".

Brad? Oh god. I ran up the stairs to Nina's room. Her door was locked.

"Nina! Nina are you in there", I yelled.

With all my strength I knocked the door of its hinges and found Nina helplessly trying to fight off Brad. He had her pants pulled down to her ankles and had a hand covering her mouth and another one up her shirt.

Her eyes were closed and tears were falling quickly. I ran to the balcony and screamed a work I hadn't said in a week. "SIBUNA".

Automatically Patricia, Jerome, Amber, and Alfie ran up the stairs leaving behind a confused Mick, Mara, Joy, and Reagan.

I ran back into the room and tackled Brad to the floor. After that Alfie and Jerome had taken over and so had Mick who had followed behind the group. They held him down as Reagan phoned the police station. Patricia, Mara, and Amber were helping a weak Nina with her tussled clothing.

"Fabian" she cried.

I picked her up and held her to me. She sobbed into my chest and I held her tighter and closer. This time I knew Brad wouldn't get away with it. He would be behind bars and in a court house for the next few months, maybe years.

"Shh Nina. I'm so sorry I should have been here sooner. Are you ok?"

"thank you Fabian, I'm so glad you came to me. I'm ok im just really scared".

That night I slept with Nina. Trudy had no problem agreeing even though I was supposed to be on the floor. I had to hold her. Once she fell asleep she cried a little in her dreams. I only held her tighter. Except this time, her hair smelt like strawberries. (:

**Update coming soon! Will they finally have a normal relationship now? Has Joy given up? What about the group date? Will all the couples even make it through the week? REVIEW**


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9!**

**I do not own HOA or any of the characters! Next Chapter! But I don't think Joy has given up yet o.o watch out!**

NINA'S POV:

I woke up in Fabian's arms. To me there wasn't a better face to wake up to.

He was still sleeping. I smiled as he snored lightly.

I layed my head in the nape of his neck as Amber got out of bed. "Aww. Look at you too"! she squealed.

"Shut up Ams, Fabians sleeping" I whispered.

"Oh, sorry", she tip toed out of the room taking her shower kit with her.

"Good morning beautiful."

I turned to see Fabian smiling at me. "Sorry. I told her to be quiet".

"No, its cool. Besides I need to take a shower. Are you going to be ok?"

"Yeah I'll be fine Fabes".

I kissed him deeply before he left. I decided to get out of bed and wait on Amber to finish with the shower.

The rest of the day was pretty boring. Geometry, my only class without Fabian, took forever. Amber just talked the whole time about the group date we were all going on.

"Nins, do you think we should invite Joy? I know you two haven't really gotten along but she would kinda be left behind."

"I don't care. I guess its ok though". I spent the rest of the time pretending to listen to the teacher and Amber at the same time. "And Nina you have to let me do you hair, and pick out your clothes! Your going to look amazing!"

I just nodded and smiled at her. Once the bell rang Fabian and I walked back together hand in hand. We were talking about school and random things that came to our minds. Fabian and I never seemed to run out of something to talk about.

We did our homework in the living room while Trudy put out snacks. But after a while Amber came to get me to get ready. Amber had managed to talk Trudy into letting us go out tonight instead of waiting till this weekend.

LATER THAT NIGHT.

I walked down stairs in dark denim jeans, a frilly teal top with a gold necklace and my hair curled. Mara and Patricia were walking down behind me. Most of the guys were in polos. "Wow Nina…wow" Fabian told me. I blushed.

Aflie walked up to me. "Where Amber?"

"I don't know Alfie. She should be right behind us". Amber walked downstairs after that. She looked amazing and Alfie thought so too. He kissed her quickly on the cheek before taking her hand. "Ready" Patricia asked.

We all walked to the van that was outside waiting on us. "Wait" Patricia groaned. "We forgot Joy. She just texted and said shes coming now."

Before all this drama everyone liked Joy. Now she was just there. They would befriend her every now and again though but then she would do something else. Maybe if she just gave up on Fabian people would stop treating her like that. I thought maybe Patricia who knew her the best could tell her this. So I text her. She got the message and nodded at me. I just didn't like the feeling on having an enemy.

The door opened up and Joy walked out. The guys eyes widened and their jaws dropped. She must have seen them through the windows because her smile widened. The girls just starred. No we didn't stare we glared.

She was wearing a shirt that was WAY to small. It showed her stomach and she was obviously wearing a push up bra. Her jean shorts were EXTRA short and EXTRA tight too. She was wearing a lot of makeup and her hair looked stiff, curled to a maximum.

"Hey guys!" She said as she got in the cab. She sat up front. Thank god otherwise Patricia, Amber, Mara and I would have ripped what was left of her clothes off.

I guess the guys finally snapped out of it because Fabian gave me a "im sorry" smile. I just looked out the window. Was Joy trying to ruin our date? I texted Amber, Mara, and Patricia. _Is she trying to ruin our date? This is so not funny. I'm not mad at Fabian hes a guy. What would he do about it anyways? What about you guys?_

Amber was the first to text "_Oooh I am like the smartest girl in the world after Nina and Victoria Beckham of course! But I have an idea. A brilliant idea! But mainly because I want Alfie to know its not ok to look at someone like that. Someone so….low. Why don't we just act like were mad at them?"_

I didn't want to be mad at Fabian for any reason, but maybe if we did this they would think it wasn't ok to hang with Joy. So yeah I guess you could call us jealous…very jealous. Why couldn't Fabian look at me like that? I know I don't dress like that, but his face. He just look so…..interested. I know he wouldn't do that. At least I hope not.

So then I came to the only conclusion I could. This would be a long first date, and a very long night.

**Sorry it wasn't as long as they usually are. I'm writing it in French class right now. After they gave laptops to everyone in our high school its been easier to update, but I don't want to miss something important! Sorry guys! Next chapters will be long like usual. I promise! REVIEW anyways please! I want to know what your thinking. (: Thanks you are the best!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10!**

**Hey guys here it is! Personally this chapter is not my favorite but its good. It leads up to a better chapter 11! Sorry about last time again! I do not own HOA or any of the characters.**

FABIAN'S POV:

When we got to the restaurant the waitress took us to our table. Nina hadn't talked to me the rest of the way. I didn't know what was really going on but Alfie, Jerome, and Mick seemed to know something was going on too because we all gave each other confused looks.

Joy was trying to make jokes with us all night. Obviously flirting but Nina didn't say anything about it. I was really confused. "I'm going to the bathroom" I said as I eyed Jerome, Mick, and Alfie to follow along.

"Yeah me too", Mick said.

Jerome and Alfie followed.

"What is going on"? I asked them

"I have no idea but Mara hasn't talked to me since we left the house. I even make a joke about a math question!"

"Same here its weird", Alife admittied

"All I know is its kinda getting annoying. I just wish they would tell us instead of being so silent".

I tried to trace back my steps to see what Nina might have been upset about. This was going to bug me.

"What ever. We need to be getting back anyways. They might get suspicious."

We all walked back to the table as soon as our food came out. This time though things were so quiet, except for a laughing Joy, that Alfie and Jerome didn't even do their usual food fight. I was hoping to make it up in the movie. I had one idea. I texted the guys. We didn't have time to "go to the bathroom" again. _Ok I think we might have one option. Serious snogging during the movie. Not like we weren't going to do it anyways, but maybe it will make things better and they will tell us what we did that is so bad. _

I guess the guys agreed because they didn't text back saying no. We finished and us guys spilt the bill. When we walked to where the girls were they were laughing at something. "Hey Nins." I said

They all quit laughing and walked out calling the cab. I pulled Nina back by the arm. "Excuse us a second" I told the rest of them who were somehow squeezing into the vehicle.

"Nina please tell me what I did wrong! I don't want this to ruin our first date. Nina?"

She didn't look at me in the face until a few seconds later. "I'm not really mad at you Fabes. Yeah I'm a little disappointed but I guess it just a girl thing when she get jealous".

"Wait? Jealous? Nina what are you…..oh". I remembered Joy walking outside before we left. Of course that's what they were mad about! That made so much sense.

"Nina, I don't know what came over me. How could you be jealous of Joy?"

She sighed. "I don't know just the way you looked at her, you seemed so… interested I guess."

She was hiding her face from me now. Maybe she was embarrassed. "Nina Martin believe me. You are the most beautiful, amazing, and "hot" ( _believe that's what the Americans say_) girl I have met in my life. Nina I'm all yours. Don't worry."

She lifted her face to look at me. She was kissing me now. She pulled away and I smiled at her.

"Ok but you cant tell Mick or Jerome or Alfie. They have to find out for themselves."

I nodded. We walked back to the cab together where everyone was getting impatient. I texted the guys 2 words that would explain my new situation. _Break through._

JEROME'S POV:

We got to the movies a little late. Its all because of Nina and Fabian. I didn't even feel like turning around to see them having a snog fest behind me. I tried to grab Patricia's hand, but she wouldn't let me.

This was crazy. I didn't even know what I did. Obviously Fabian figured it out, but his texts were no help. Alfie and Mick were having the same issues. That is I thought until Amber and Alfie were giggling and Mara was practically in Micks lap. Why was I always the last one to find something out?

"Patricia." I whispered. She didn't pay me any attention. "Please just look at me"

She looked a little hesitant before she stared at me in the eyes. "what" she asked.

"Whats going on."

"How are you the last one to know Jerome. We could be snogging now, but you haven't figured it out yet."

"Please just tell me Trish! Please this is driving me insane. You know how much I want to kiss you! Please"

She sat there for a second before explaining everything. "Us girls decided to pretend to be mad at you because how you all looked at Joy when she walked outside today. The whole thing was stupid, but we figured it might be interesting."

"Patricia you know I don't like Joy like that. I can't stand her. None of us can. I'm sorry though". Then I kissed her. She must have forgiven me because she kissed back. And that was the begging of a sadly, too short movie.

NINA'S POV:

It was so far a very interesting night. And also an amazing first date now that Fabian and I were together in the back of the theatre.

I enjoyed looking at my other housemates with their dates. I'm happy that were all having a great time now and everybody's getting along. Except for one thing. I thought by sitting in the back everyone would know Fabian and I would want to be alone, but I guess not.

Over beside Fabian, Joy was laughing. I think she was the only one paying attention to the movie. I didn't like how close she was trying to snuggle to Fabian. Fabian rubbed my shoulder that with him arm that was draped around me. "I love you" Fabian whispered in my ear. It sent a chill down my spine.

"I love you too". He smiled at me. And then we were snogging.

JOY'S POV:

Nina was officially getting on my nerves. But that was ok. I had made it clear that all the guys wanted me after I made my entrance in my outfit tonight. I was hiding out in the bathroom. I didn't want Patricia or Mara busting me on my laptop at midnight. That would look to suspicious.

I had already told myself I would start building back up my relationships with everyone after I had been able to get what I came here for, Fabian.

For the past few days I had been e-mailing Brad. But I wasn't Joy, I was e-mailing him as Nina. Her password wasn't hard to break. It was "ilovemygran". Typical goody girl password. Fabian needed a girl who wasn't afraid to show some skin.

I had one new message.

_Hey Nina!_

_ I hope everything is going good in England. I just happy you've still been talking to me after everything that happened. Even Reagan doesn't believe your still talking to me. But I'm glad we've sent each other a few messages lately to keep in touch. After I got your message from yesterday I was really glad you said you still have feelings for me. I know it would be hard but I think a long distance relationship could work. So I guess what I'm saying is….Nina will you be my girlfriend?_

_ Love, Brad_

Success! I replied to him.

_Brad,_

_ I would love to be your girlfriend! I'm so glad you asked. I hope this works out this time. Listen I would tell you more but I have to go. I'm really tired! I love you baby._

_ Love, Nina_

Tomorrow after I asked Nina to borrow her laptop in a "im sorry for everything I did to you" look . I would "accidently" find these e-mails and do what a friend should. Show Fabian what was "really going on".

**Hope you liked this chapter. Don't worry there wont be that much mystery but something every now and again! REVIEW PLEASE!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:**

**I do not own HOA or the characters. Just the plot! Hope you enjoy! 10 reviews please!**

NINA'S POV:

After school we didn't have a lot of homework. Mara, Mick, Fabian and I played a board game. Every 5 seconds though Mick would forget which game piece was his and try and convince us that it had been a different one all along. Until Mara made a reference to football jerseys and how they had their own logo and colors. He didn't have issues after that.

Amber and Alfie had left on a picnic and Patricia and Jerome were in Jerome's room. I'm pretty sure it was easy to guess what they were doing.

After a while though I had to force myself away from Fabian to go clean my room. Fabian gave me a pouty face, and I kissed him before I went upstairs. Trudy had told us all our rooms better be nice and clean by 6 tonight after she saw how messy Alfie and Jerome's was. My side of the room was pretty clean just scattered clothes lying around.

There was a knock on the door. Joy walked in. _Great _I thought.

"Hey Nina", Joy smiled at me. "Listen I know this is kinda random but my laptop is dead and I really need to print something off my flash drive. Do you mind if I borrow yours? I should be done with it in about 10 minutes."

There was something different about Joy. She was trying to be nice. Maybe she was trying a little to hard. But I let her take it anyways.

"Uh yeah. Its on the desk over there".

"Thank you so much Nina. You're a life saver, I totally owe you!"

She gave me a smile before she left my room.

After a few more minutes I was done. I couldn't be away from Fabian any longer if I didn't have to be. I walked down the stairs. Victor seemed to be having an argument with someone on the phone in his office. Once he saw me though he closed his blinds.

Once I got down stairs Fabian and Joy were the only ones in the living room. I was going to surprise him, but then I realized that Joy was showing him something off my laptop.

She was saying something like, "I'm sorry Fabian but I had to show you. It was just pulled up when I turned it on. I figured you had a right to know."'

"Whats going on"?

Fabian and Joy turned to look at me. "Nina why would you do this! I can't believe you. I'm leaving"

"What? Fabian whats wrong?"

"You is whats wrong. I thought you loved me."

But before I could say another word he was gone. You could hear his door slam. Joy had disappeared but my laptop was open on the couch.

I opened it up. My e-mail account? I scrolled through the inbox. I hadn't checked my mail in weeks. There were 6 recent messages. All of them from….Brad?

After I read the messages thorough, I was so confused. Someone must have hacked my account. But why would Fabian think I would do that to him? Brad thought I was his girlfriend. And Fabian thought I was cheating on him. Then I realized it. Fabian would never believe me. We were over. Done. I ran up to my room sobbing and crying my eyes out. After awhile Amber got home.

"Nina?"

"Fabian hates me. He thinks I cheated on him with Brad. I haven't even checked my e-mail in weeks. Somebody hacked it. And Joy showed him the messages."

"What did they say?"

"That I had feelings for Brad and that I said yes to being his girlfriend"

"Let me see" Amber held out her hands for the laptop. I showed them to her.

"Wait this was 2 days ago at 7:07. We all went shopping. And last night? You were in here all night I know you were. I'm not that hard of a sleeper you know."

"So you believe me?"

"Nina I would believe you anyways! Now what should I do?"

"Call Reagan and tell her to explain everything to Brad."

Amber left the room to call Reagan. How had this happened?

FABIAN'S POV:

Why would Nina do this to me? I still didn't understand it. I thought she really loved me. I guess not. I didn't leave my room for the rest of the day. Joy was constantly checking up on me. I would walk separate to school. I didn't feel like talking to anybody. Nina was kinda the same, only trusting and talking to Amber.

So today Nina and I had official been broken up for 4 days. It was hard. Really hard. I had been able to get some research done on the tomb but then I would think of Nina and get sick of it again.

It was almost dinner time. Joy walked into my room. "Hey Fabes. How are you."

"Fine". She put her hand on top if mine. "Good" Then she leaned in. _What the hell?_

She kissed me, but then I did something and didn't even think about it twice. I kissed back. It was nothing like kissing Nina. Joy pulled back and smiled at me. Then she intertwined her hand with mine. "come on lets go to dinner".

For some reason I went along with it. Im not sure why, but I think it was because I just kept telling myself that if I just got back out there I wouldn't love Nina anymore. If I was just with someone else…

NINA'S POV:

I was in the dining room, helping Trudy set up for dinner with everyone else, when I saw them. Holding hands. She was smiling. But his face was full of mixed emotions. It was Fabian and Joy. My stomach dropped. He did have feelings for her this whole time. I felt like an idiot.

Amber walked over to me and put a hand on my shoulder. I had only been 4 days. 4DAYS! I couldn't do this. I walked upstairs. Let the couple be happy. What ever I just didn't want anything to do with it.

**Well that's all! Will Fabian learn the truth? Will Joy ever just disappear and let them enjoy their lives? REVIEW!**


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12!**

AMBERS POV:

Nina was skipping dinner. I felt horrible for her. How could Fabian hook up with Joy. Everyone else was giving each other confused expressions. We just rolled our eyes. Everyone knew the real truth, Nina's truth not Joy's lie. But Nina had made it clear she didn't want Fabian to know. He would find out when it was time. I wanted to tell him so bad. It was really hard not to.

Joy smiled at Fabian the whole dinner and made small talk and jokes with everyone. She kissed Fabians cheek. This was enough. WWVBD? Ill tell you what she would do! She would wait it out a few more days, to see if anything like the TRUTH surfaced. But im not Victoria Becham! I'm Amber Millington!

"Fabian I need to talk to you. NOW!"

Every starred at me. I guess they were wondering if I was really going to do this or not. "Amber I'm not really in the mood".

"Did I ask how you were feeling? Now let's go! Hallway now!"

"Amber.."

I grabbed his hair and dragged him into the hall. I heard Alife say something like "That's my girl".

"Fabian Rutter what the hell are you doing"?

"what are you talking about"?

"JOY! That's what Im talking about. Are you serious!"

"I need to get over Nina, Amber I know its weird but it seems like the easy way out"

"Oh no your not getting out! your getting in! Back in! Do you think love is easy? Relationships are tough but are you going to give up just like that?"

"I didn't give up. Nina did."

"Fabain you don't even know the truth. Everything you know is a lie!"

"Amber, explain please beacsue your not making any sense"

"I'm saying Joy sent those messages to get you mad. She plotted and planned this. Even I figured out Nina's e-mail password. She hadn't even checked her mail in weeks!"

"It seems to far-fetched to me"

I grabbed him by the arms and stared at his face. "Fabian! The first message was sent last week, after our date at 7:07! Where were we at 7:07? Shopping! I think out of all of us I should remember that! And then the last message was sent at midnight. Nina's laptop was in her backpack downstairs in the kitchen chair at midnight. Nina never left the room. Your just giving Joy what she wanted Fabian."

He just stood there for a second. "What have I done? I remember when Joy was in my bed all I wanted was a chance to explain. And I wouldn't even let Nina have her chance."

"Ams what do I do?"

"Go get her"

**Sorry its kinda short! But I wanted a little bit of cliffhangers in here somewhere! What will Fabian do? Or say? Update tomorrow! I just want to get the mystery out of the way and I don't know how long that will take. Should Rufus come back? REVIEW!**


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13!**

**Here ya go! I don't own HOA or the characters. THIS CHAPTER IS LIKE SUPERRR LONG!**

FABIAN'S POV:

I couldn't hear anything coming from Nina's room. I knocked softly and walked in. Nina was curled up in a ball facing the wall. "Nina?"

She turned to look at me, her eyes red and watery.

"Oh Nina I'm so sorry. Amber just explained everything. I should have let you explain."

"Its ok Fabian. You have Joy now. "

"I don't want Joy, Nina. I never wanted Joy. All I want is you"

"Then why are you dating her"

"I'm not Nina. We really aren't. I don't know what I was doing. I guess I thought that being with her would help me forget you".

"Why would you think I like Brad?"

"I don't know. The messages just seemed so convincing"

"Fabian I want you to know, that I cant stand Brad. I haven't talked to him since that last time. He hurt me Fabian. He hurt me in a way nobody has before. He made me feel weak and powerless. He, touched me."

"Nina I am so sorry. I would never hurt you like that or touch you like that. I hope you know that Nina. I love you. You are the stars in my sky, the chords on my guitar, the key to my heart."

She looked at me. "How long did that one take you?"

"Actually none at all, but its good huh. I should add that to my songs about Nina." Did I just say that?

"You write songs about me?"

I blushed. "Yeah, there not that good." She brushed the hair out of my face and kissed me. We starting getting into it. I loved this girl so much. Then there was a flash. Everyone was at the door except Joy. Jerome was standing by the door with a camera. "Looks like I just got another picture for Amber's snogging page in the scrapbook she is making for you guys". We blushed at each other.

"Yay!" Amber was hugging Nina now.

Later we were all hanging in Nina's room playing a game of truth or dare, except for Joy.

"Ok here are the rules. #1 no chickening out on dares. #2 Dares can get as extreme and bad as you want them to as long as nobody is going on get seriously hurt or hospitalized. #3 NO lying on truths. Everyone get it?" Jerome asked looking at us all.

We all nodded. "Ok then what are we waiting for!" Mick asked impatiently. Everyone laughed. Mick went first. "Patricia, truth or dare". "Um, Dare".

"I dare you to….finish the game with your underwear on the outside of the rest of your clothes!" Everyone looked at Patricia to see what she would say. Patricia just looked at Jerome, "Fine." She obviously wasn't happy about it because she slammed the door on the way into the bathroom. Everyone laughed. "Good one!" Alfie said.

Patricia walked back in the room and sat down next to Jerome. Everyone tried not to laugh again but it was really hard. "Ok, Amber. Truth or Dare?" Patricia asked.

"Truth".

"How much money have you ever owed a credit card company. And don't lie!"

"What? Patricia, the credit card is not a company. Its magic money. That's what my daddy told me when he was explaining how it worked. I told him to explain it in the simplest way possible and even I knew that. I'm not that dumb."

We all just starred expecting her to laugh any second and tell us she was just kidding, but she never did. Amber broke the silence by saying, "Mara! Truth or Dare"

"Dare"

"I dare you to kiss Mick for 10 seconds"

"But Amber were already dating. Its not really a dare."

"So? I said do it so just do it!"

Mick and Mara shrugged and continued with the dare. Once they were done Mick whispered something to Mara. Then Mara said "Nina truth or dare"?

"dare"

Mick whispered something again. " I dare you and Fabian to snog(makeout) for 3 minutes"

My face went bright red. Nina and I rarely made out in front of people. I guess it was kinda private in a way. But Nina turned towards me, not finding a way to get out of it and crushed her lips to mine. I trailed my tounge on the outside of her lips slowly before she let me in again. Then we were really snogging. It went by pretty fast though because Amber suddenly said, "times up!"

Nina and I pulled away smiling. The guys let out hollers. Jerome seemed to be bored so Nina asked him next. He answered dare. "I dare you to….um" Nina tried for a few minutes but she couldn't think of one so she let me continue for her.

"Lick Mick's foot" I told him. Jerome looked discusted. Everyone busted out laughing as Mick pulled off his sock. He gave me a death glare. Come on what was the worst he could do to me anyways. He did it really fast and everyone screamed. Then Jerome grinned at me. He whipered to Patricia. They argued for a few minutes, before she agreed.

"Nina, truth or dare" he said

"Dare" she told him.

He looked at Patricia who nodded for him to go along. What did he need her permission for? But she looked interested too. "I dare you to snog with me for 5 minutes"

WHAT? How would Patricia agreed to this. He must have made her a non-resistible offer. Nina froze. She didn't know what to do. Obviously he was doing this to get back at me. "You cant do that Jerome that has to be against the rules". I yelled

"Its not! And besides she has to do it anyways. That part is in the rules"

I was fuming. I didn't care if this was a game. Nina was my girlfriend.

Jerome didn't wait for me to say anything else. He kissed Nina and soon his tongue was in her mouth. I was so disgusted. This was the longest 5 minutes of my life. Then he took his arm that had been resting on her shoulder and cupped it around her breast. Everyone looked shocked. Patricia just rolled her eyes. But you could tell they were full of jealousy. Nina was pushing against Jerome who backed off. He went back and sat next to Patricia. I stood up but before I could do anything Mick was holding me back. "You disgusting, immature human being. Are you crazy? Nina is mine!"

Jerome just smiled." Its all a game".

"Well I'm done" Mick, Amber, Mara, and Alfie said. (A/N Before you get confused I am keeping them all in the room because I need them in here together for something later. That's why they all stay)

Jerome and Patricia were having a conversation in the corner of the room while everyone else just sat around.

Nina wouldn't even look at me. She was sitting on her bed. I decided to join her.

PATRICIA'S POV:

Did Jerome just do what I think he did? Of course he had tried to put his hands on me before. Several times to tell the truth. We were just standing in the corner of Nina and Ambers room talking.

"What was that Jerome? I thought you said snogging for a few minutes and that was it"

"Listen Patricia. I'm sorry I just got caught up in everything. And I thought of how mad it would make Fabian. Do you know how bad Mick's foot tasted? Besides you know I don't want Nina like that. Shes to goody goody for me."

"I just don't get how you think that was ok." I told him

"Please Patricia I am sorry. Really. I..I just don't know what to say to make it better. I…I love you."

Did he just say that? I think he was even shocked by what he said by the look he gave me as soon as the words escaped his lips.

Then without hesitation I replied, "I love you too Jerome". Then we were kissing. Was this really happening? What I really forgiving him? I guess so, I just hoped I wouldn't be regretting this later….

FABIAN'S POV:

Nina just sat there. I have no idea how Jerome and Patricia had made up so fast. I was so mad at him right now. Even I hadn't touched Nina like that and we had been dating for weeks!

"Nina, I hope your not mad at me"

She looked at me confused. "Fabian i'm not mad at you. I thought you would be mad at me. I just made out with one of your best friends."

"I know you didn't want to though. So that's not your fault." She smiled at me and kissed me on the cheek.

Just then Joy busted into the room. She slapped Nina across the face. "You boyfriend stealing slut! I'm leaving now because I cant stand to sit here and see you hurt Fabian. Fabes ill always be here for you."

"Joy you are crazy. I can't believe you just called Nina that. If anyone is its you! Leave Joy. We don't want you here anymore."

"Whatever. Goodbye everyone. Don't count on me coming back, ever"

"Good!" I yelled at her.

She left the room. Actually it wasn't as bad as I was expecting. Nina comforted me trying to calm me down. "I'm sorry guys" I said to all of them.

"No its cool. This time I'm glad she's gone" Patricia said.

LATER THAT NIGHT

Jerome, Alfie, Mick, and I were in my room talking until lights out. The girls went to bed early, which kinda bummed us out.

Jerome and I were nowhere near speaking terms. I mainly strummed on my guitar while Jerome and Alfie told Mick about this new zombie movie. I was going over lyrics in my head.

_Just take my hand and we'll do the impossible_

_Just take my hand and all the pain will go away_

_I'll never let you fall and we'll keep on going strong_

_Just wait for me, baby please your everything I want_

No that wasn't right. I wanted to pull out my lyric book but then I would have to show it to Jerome and Alfie too. Then Jerome and Alfie were done with their zombie convo. They got up to leave, but then Jerome looked at me and said "By the way Fabian, I just thought I would let you know Nina is a great kisser. And she is so firm, if you know what I'm talking about". He winked at me. It took everything I had not to attack him. This was ridiculous. He couldn't just be mature for once?

They left. Mick just stared at me. "What?" I asked.

"You know Fabian there might be a point to what Jerome is saying"

"A point? He's talking about my girlfriends boobs here! Don't you think its ridiculous that hes been places with her, I don't have the guts to even think about"?

"Oh come on man like you've never pictured her like that"!

"Its not like I try to but sometimes its hard"

"I know. It's a guy thing. And what im trying to say is. Is that if you don't get to these places, not like to the full extent, but if you don't try something new she might just get bored"

I thought about it for a second. Maybe he was right. He cut off the lights leaving me and my thoughts alone in the dark.


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14!**

NINA'S POV:

After that night, none of us had seen Joy. It was strange. Just like last time she had disappeared, all of her things were gone and none of us could get in touch with her, not that we wanted to anyways.

It had been about a week before we got a letter from Joy.

Patricia walked inside with it debating to burn it or not, but she eventually opened it when everyone was hanging upstairs together. She read it out loud,

Dear Anubis House,

I've decided to write to you today, just to let you know what's going on. I know we didn't leave on the best of terms, but I want to apologize. To Patricia, for putting you in a hard situation and not being the friend you knew me as. To Amber and Mara for being mean because you were friends with Nina. To Alfie and Jerome, for being a snitch on you guys when you were always just trying to have fun. And to Fabian and Nina. I really had feelings for him and I just let my emotions get the best of me. I really wanted to be friends with you Nina, and I'm sorry I was always to rude to you. That was wrong. I know you guys will be great together. But just warning you Nina from girl to girl you have a great guy there. Watch after him for me? Anyways, I told my parents I needed to get away for a while. So now I'm being homeschooled and we headed out to the states. We were in LA when I ran into, well Brad. We went out for lunch a few times and I explained everything that happened between Fabian and I, and the messages. He was really cool with it. And now, well were dating! He is really great you guys! Our personalities are great together. Anyways I have to go now. Brad is taking me sightseeing!

Love, Joy

Joy was with Brad? But I am fine with it. Just as long as they would stay clear of me and Fabian. Fabian smiled at me.

"Alfie and Jerome, get down here right now!" Trudy was calling at them from the foyer.

"What did yall do now" Mick asked.

Everyone walked to the balcony. Fabian and I walked hand in hand. Trudy was staring up at us.

"Now unless you want me to tell Victor I suggest you both come down here right now and clean this mess!" Trudy said.

"Woah, what mess Trudy?" Alfie asked.

"The mess in your rooms! I told you all a few days ago to clean it all up. Now get down here now and pick it up." Trudy told them.

Jerome and Alfie gave each other weird looks as they walked down the stairs. "Wow, I've never seen Trudy that mad" Mara said in disbelief.

Mick just smiled. "Wait you had something to do with this didn't you Mick!" Mara exclaimed.

"Hey don't look at me babe! It was Fabians idea."

Everyone looked at Fabian. "I thought it was time somebody got them back" he said smiling. Mara started laughing along with Mick and soon everyone else was too.

Fabian walked me to my room. "I love you Nina Martin" he told me.

"I love you too Fabian Rutter" I smiled at him and he smiled back. He held me close. Then he kissed me again, passionately. Every second that got by, it went deeper and deeper. Even though I didn't know if it was possible, Fabian was getter even BETTER at kissing. Our lips just fit so perfectly together. Fabian seemed to have a lot on his mind ever since last week's game of truth or dare... I just wished that he would tell me.

Suddenly we heard the cellar door slam and Victor was in the foyer. "Now you all have 5 minutes, and then I want to be able to hear a pin…..drop." I pulled away from Fabian and pressed my face into his neck in a warm hug. God, he smelt so good. "Goodnight Nina"

"Goodnight Fabian" His hand trailed along my back for a second going down. _Was he going to make a move_! Not that I didn't want him to, but it was ok because I trusted Fabian. But then he hesitated and backed away kissing me quickly and then walking down the stairs. _Huhh_, I thought as I walked into the room.

FABIAN'S POV:

I walked into the room where Mick was reading a sport magazine. He looked up at me. "How'd it go?"

"Not so good".

Mick and I had been talking a lot lately at night when we were supposed to be asleep. That's when we came up with our plan to get Jerome and Alfie back by trashing their rooms. We hadn't seen them since earlier. They were probably still cleaning. I laughed to myself a little.

"What happened?"

I face Mick. "I was going to make a move. Really. I just started and then chickened out. Do you think she might have noticed?"

"I don't know mate."

"I don't know what to do. I'm just to scared. I breathe really loud and my hand get shaky. How far have you gotten with Mara"?

"I've gotten her shirt off a few times." He smiled. "But shes always wears a tank top" he frowned. I laughed.

"But Maras not like that so theres no rush at all".

"Nina isn't like that either, I just don't want her to think I'm a goody goody."

"Fabian you are a goody goody"

"I know"

"Come on mate, are you gonna let Jerome always be 1 point ahead of you, even when it comes to your own girlfriend though"?

"No, I'm not" I said sitting down.

"That's what I thought" Mick replied.

And that's what started another long night "guy" talk.

**That's the end of this chapter! Thanks for everything! REVIEW**


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15!

I don't own HOA or the characters (:

NINA'A POV:

The next morning I dressed in my school uniform before going down to breakfast. I put on a little lip gloss and blush and pulled my hair into a half-back form.

I walked down to find everyone else eating breakfast. "Good morning" I said to everyone. Fabian smiled at me and kissed my cheek as everyone else yelled "good mornings".

The rest of the day was pretty normal. Nothing crazy happened at least. After we got back everyone got started on homework. I finished early so I went upstairs to clean up my mess.

After about 15 minutes someone knocked on my door. It opened. "Nina?"

"Yeah? Come in"

It was Fabian, giving me his goofy smile. "Hey" he said. He sat on my bed while I finished. After I was done I joined him, "Hey" I said. He scooted closer to me and I wrapped my arms over his neck. Then like always we were kissing again. His arms started shaking though. I pulled away. "Ok Fabian what gives? What is going on"

He blushed embarrassed. "Nothing"

"Seriously Fabian, you've been doing this a lot lately".

"Its just Jerome. Ever since that game"

"So what, you don't want to touch me or kiss me because Jerome has"?

"What? No, Nina no really I do I just… actually I'm jealous"

"Huh?"

"I'm jealous of Jerome."

Then I knew what he was talking about. Why his hands had been shaking. Aww, he had been trying to make a move on me! I smiled on the inside. "Fabian, in understand. And I won't get mad. Your my boyfriend and I trust you. More than anything else in the world"

Then he kissed me again. With more passion that ever before. His hands moved along my waist and back up. He got a little hesitant for a second before slowly placing his right hand on my breast. He just left it there. And I liked it there. As we got more into it he moved his hand in circles and actually started "feeling me". It was just nice being on a higher physical level with him. I let out a silent moan, but I think even Fabian heard it.

But good things never last forever because suddenly Jerome busted through the door. "Sorry if I am interrupting?" he said with a smirk on his face.

"Dude!" Fabian said backing away. I blushed.

"Sorry, I guess I'll be coming back later then" Jerome said laughing.

Fabian looked at me, his face really red. I smiled at him and we walked down stairs together. As I sat at the table I looked around at everone. Mick, stuffing his face. Mara laughing at him totally in love. Amber fixing her hair. Alife, reading an alien book, Jerome and Patricia smiling at eachother practically on eachothers laps. And then Fabian. The nicest sweetest guy in the world. And he was mine and always would be. I smiled at him and he blushed and smiled back. I would never forget this year, these friends, or the memories.

Soon I had graduated and shortly after Fabian proposed. With Amber as my maid of honor, and Patricia, Reagan, and Mara there with me I married Fabian. The picture of all of us on my wedding day still has its frame above our fireplace. As well as all of us in front of Anubis House on graduation day. And theres also one more. It's a picture of our son James Fabian Rutter. He's only 3 but today we are bringing home2 new additions. Twin baby girls, Tyler Elizabeth Rutter and Camden Marie Rutter. And I would change it for anything.

My journey began with a mystery, one simple mystery that turned bad. But in the end everything was the way it was supposed to be. And I guess maybe, just maybe it was absolutely perfect.

Ok, to all my followers. I know you didn't see this coming at all, but I wanted a surprise happy ending. This will not be last of my fanfics though. I plan to make several more. But I would like to thank you all for everything! You are all amazing and great! I hope you enjoyed!

AND BTW! I AM WORKING ON A NEW HOA FANFIC SO PLEASE CHECK UP ON MY PROFILE FOR UPDATES! IT HAS LOTS OF DRAMA AND NABIAN/FINA (OR WHICHEVER WAY YOU PREFER)


	17. AUTHORS NOTE! SEQUEL ON THE WAY! READ

Hey guys! I know, I know it's been forever! But randomly today I got a sudden need to continue my story! So technically all the stuff I said about them getting married and having kids hasn't happened yet.

I should be writing soon though and it won't be under this, but have a new name as the sequel. And this time there will be more lemons, and lots!

Anyways, I would love to hear what you think, and I would love to have a Beta reader (:

Basically it would start off when everybody comes back for the second year, kind of where the second season of House of Anubis started off. And for those of you who are not in America and haven't seen it yet, well there might be some spoilers.

Anyways thanks for reading!

I still love you all (:

Happy to be back!

_-fabinaforeverandever02_


End file.
